1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a combination structure of a swing chair used in a yard, and especially to a swing chair able to be folded to get a reduced volume not occupying much space when it is not in use or is packaged for shipping, a user can thus be convenient to make positioning and assembling of the swing chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the structure of a swing chair used in a yard mainly has a swing chair pending between two mutually separated lateral racks to seat for leisure; the swing chair can be swayed with a force exerted by a user.
In order to make pending swaying of swing chair, the two mutually separated lateral racks have to be supporting members standing on the ground to supporting the entire swing chair in the yard, the racks must also be connecting members for assembling rods of the pending swing chair. Therefore, the lateral racks of such a swing chair used in a yard generally must be of predetermined height and material.
However, in the structure of a swing chair used in a yard presently, the two mutually separated lateral racks are mostly fixed, so that all the members of the swing chair must be packaged in a quite large volume after production in a factory, this makes the cost of transportation and shipping very high. And if the swing chair is made to be assemblable, a user involved must make connection of many parts with tools in a cumbersome way, this not only increases the complexity of the entire swing chair product, but also makes assembling after purchasing of the user quite cumbersome.